Slapped
by DarkShine07
Summary: Can it be true? Elizabeth is the one who slaps Jack Sparrow this time...XD [Oneshot][JackxElizabeth]


**A/N: This is like my ninth POTC oneshot…wow. Four of them I authored yesterday, so u have to know by now how deep my POTC/Jack Sparrow obsession really is. XD Enjoy!**

Will watched intently as two figures stood before eachother. The feminine figure of Elizabeth Swann yelling, and if not yelling talking really loudly, to the masculine figure of Jack Sparrow. Will couldn't tell exactly what she was saying because of the distance between them, but she sure seemed ticked off. He had never seen her so…what's the word? Flustered, confused, angry, scared, and even a bit of…guilt? Will strained to get a better hearing vantage but he could only succeed in hearing the faint sound of Elizabeth's raised voice.

Will observed quietly as Elizabeth turned away, apparently finished with the conversation, and started to walk away from the befuddled Jack Sparrow. Will was a bout to sigh because now he would be bored once again, when Elizabeth suddenly wheeled around and slapped her palm across Jack's cheek. The shock of the blow sent Jack spinning around and he had to hold out his hand to keep from falling over. The sound produced by the clapping sound made Will cover up his ears in surprise.

Will stifled a gasp of disbelief, for women didn't just talk to Jack Sparrow and then slap him for any old reason, usually it was a bit more…brusque than that. To Will's dismay he realized that Elizabeth had just _slapped _Captain Jack Sparrow. Will desperately hoped Elizabeth had a better reason for slapping that man than the one on mind. Nervously glancing at Jack's awed expression; he rushed after Elizabeth as she stormed past him. Unfortunately she had called more attention to herself than willed, and now members of the crew were gazing wide-eyed at the scene that had just unraveled before them. "Do you think…?" These small whispers of gossip were getting on Will's nerves, not because they were gossip-ish, but because they were exactly what he was thinking as well.

Will's jaw slightly askew, he laid a hand over Elizabeth's shoulder as he caught up with her. She anxiously turned around and looked as if she were about to snap, but upon realizing he was who he was, she contained herself. Will could only curiously blinked his suspicion. "Did you just…_slap _Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth crinkled her nose, struggling to keep back all the curses she longed to let loose, and replied in a strained voice, "As hard as I could." She took in a defiant breath and turned on her heels, ready to dismiss the matter. Will, on the other hand, was not so easily thrown away and quickly put in, "Why?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. _Why? _It was such a hard question to answer, so many reasons to consider, almost all of them would work. She felt so guilty after the previous day's happenings and she really wanted to lie, oh lord how she wanted to lie. What was the harm in lying? It hadn't bothered her at all so far…much. She had been so angry with herself for letting a few things happen that she had been taking it out on Jack when it wasn't even his fault, well not _completely._

"We don't need to talk about it…" she said quietly, still trying to get out of the situation. Will really took that as a bad sign, because usually he and Elizabeth could talk about anything at all. "I think we do need to talk." She quickly shook her head, avoiding any eye-contact. Will removed his hand from her shoulder. "Why not? It's not like you're _hiding _something is it?" He asked coldly. Elizabeth sighed, "Not now, Will. I'm not in the mood-" Will seemed very angry now. "_Your not in the mood? _Elizabeth, I'm not in the mood to have you…" He suddenly stopped short, not daring to finish his sentence. Elizabeth breathed in, her eyes flashing to show her annoyance. "To have me what? Sleeping with other men? Hmm?" Will's eyes darkened. "Then I'm not mistaken, am I?"

"I guess not." Elizabeth again turned to walk away from Will. Her feelings had her so confused she wasn't sure who she should apologize to, and because of it she would loose both of her chances. Who should she choose? She really could care less about Will at the time…he was so oblivious to the world around him. He was so much like a normal person would be…nothing interesting or adventurous about him. But Jack Sparrow…just his name seemed to have some hidden reason for existence. Albeit, he was always drinking, and it was hard to tell if he actually cared about something or not. But clearly that just made him more interesting, right? What a fine mess she had gotten herself into.

It was later that evening when Elizabeth had cooled off enough to decide to talk to Jack again. She had decided he would be a much more interesting choice than boring ole Will ever could be, and now that she had Will out of the way, she didn't feel quite as bad about certain matters anymore.

Seeing the Captain perched up against the wall behind the staircase, looking quite glum, she approached him. Upon seeing her, Jack leapt to his feet and stated, "I'm not sure if I deserved that…" Elizabeth sighed, nervously holding her hand and looking down. "I'm sorry…I was just so…stressed out. I mean, you are irresistible, but I should've much better control over myself and…yeah." Feeling more confident that he wasn't about to be slapped again, Jack walked over and said, "I don't blame you, because it's true. I _am _irresistible." At this he grinned proudly. Elizabeth sighed again, "Well, you might forgive me, but I still haven't forgiven myself…I mean, I really just…I wasn't…" Jack held his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "It's alright love, you acted upon selfish impulse, but everyone makes mistakes." Elizabeth smiled, feelings better about herself, and added mischievously, "Even _you_?" Jack chuckled. "Perhaps, love." Elizabeth sighed in satisfaction as Jack tenderly wrapped his arms around her. "I suppose I am partly to blame for this though. I didn't exactly reinforce the theory of abstinence…" Elizabeth smiled amusedly. "I think I'm old enough…I was ready." Jack sighed this time. "But now you aren't who you were before, you're different, marked, stained, _used._" The way he put it made it sound horrible.

"These are all true…but think about it. You had the honor of giving me all those titles…you were my first." Jack looked at her curiously. "But you were engaged to William, the terrific soprano." Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but really, he didn't believe in lust or love in a relationship." Jack titled his head wondrously. "Too proper that one is." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Jack, what do ye say to some rum? I feel like this is perfect timing for a nice round or two." Jack smiled his smile of charms. "I know exactly what you mean, love."


End file.
